Tus días, mis días y los nuestros
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Abrió la puerta de su habitación esperándose lo peor, pero lo único que pudo vislumbrar entre la oscuridad que reinaba era al cuerpo, ahora frágil, de Kushina agitarse poco a poco al compás de su respiración y su leve llanto; haciendo de ese ritmo una danza mortífera y completamente nueva para Minato.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sólo por diversión.

**Nota incial**: Fic creado para el intercambio de regalos en el grupo de Facebook "**_Irresisitiblemente Naranja/Naruto IC"_**, dedicado totalmente a **Emina Uchiha**, que pases una excelente Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

_"(...) Como siempre, cuando me alejo de tí, me llevo en las entrañas tu mundo y tu vida, y de eso es de lo que no puedo recuperarme. No estés triste, pinta y vive. Te adoro con toda mi vida."_

_- Frida Kahlo, Cartas a Diego Rivera.-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**= Tus días, mis días y los nuestros.=**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight._

.

.

.

Él era el líder. La cabeza fría y el dirigente de todas sus misiones. Muy difícilmente rechazaba alguna y a pesar del miedo que podía sentir, lo controlaba, lo superaba y volvía a la aldea, siempre a su propio e interno, grito de guerra: _"por ella"_. Cada que regresaba, por alguna razón, el objeto de sus deseos estaba en otra misión o incluso más interesaba en saber cómo le fue, con quién peleó o a quién casi mató que saber cómo había vuelto, dejando a Minato con el rabo entre las patas pero siempre feliz de ver a su Kushina emocionada por recibirlo.

Sin embargo, jamás, nadie nunca, algo o alguien, lo habría preparado para lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que las chicas pasaban por _"esos"_ días difíciles, muy difíciles del mes, pero por alguna extraña razón jamás había visto u oído a Kushina quejarse o malhumorarse por ese detalle. Pensó que ella era de las afortunadas y ese tipo de cosas desagradables no le pasaba.

Que equivocado estaba.

El habanero rojo de Konoha siempre era un torbellino ardiendo de pasión que corría hacia sus brazos en el momento de que él cruzaba la puerta, aturdiéndolo con insanas preguntas y asfixiándolo con sus entusiastas abrazos; extasiada de la felicidad que sentía al verlo regresar. Pero ese día no. Tendido como bandido había entrado a su casa, esperando sobre su cuerpo la impresionante fuerza con que lo recibía su mujer, pero eso no pasó. Al contrario de lo que usualmente pasaba, el lugar estaba por completo a oscuras y el silencio brutal sólo era roto por un casi imperceptible llantito que, por alguna loca razón, reconoció como el de su Kushina.

Se adentró despacio, tanteando tierras desconocidas en su propia casa, definitivamente no sabía qué pasaba o qué se encontraría. Jamás había visto a su mujer actuar así. Abrió la puerta de su habitación esperándose lo peor, pero lo único que pudo vislumbrar entre la oscuridad que reinaba era al cuerpo, ahora frágil, de Kushina agitarse poco a poco al compás de su respiración y su leve llanto; haciendo de ese ritmo una danza mortífera y completamente nueva para Minato.

− ¿Kushina? – la llamó al tiempo que encendía la luz, recibiendo a cambio el siseo feroz de su habanero a la orden de volverlo a apagar.

Minato de verdad desconocía por qué pasaba pero se calmó y con ese aire apacible como siempre se acercó a ella y la volvió a llamar, pero esta vez quedó mudo por completo ante la visión llorosa de esos ojos profundos y tentadores que lo habían enamorado. El rubio quedó indefenso ante eso pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la pelirroja ya lo había tomado entre sus brazos, chillando quedito para no perturbarlo más.

Él se preguntaba de nuevo qué demonios hacer, sin embargo, no pudo más que reírse al verla de nuevo y con esos pucheros de niña para con él, cosa que a Kushina sólo la hizo llorar más.

− ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Sonreía mientras la abrazaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Sentía el rostro de la chica restregarse contra su pecho mientras volvía a llorar. Había descubierto por primera vez esa faceta tan tierna y a la vez temible de su mujer.

Por eso, cuando volvió a encontrarse con la misma escena el siguiente mes, Minato ya tenía preparado su plan, se había leído todo acerca de esos días del mal, encarnizados por el sangriento fluir entre las piernas de las chicas. Había ido con todas sus conocidas y las amigas de Kushina que ya habían lidiado con aquello, había visitado cada una de las tiendas de utilería barata por aquello de que necesitara protegerse del mal y hasta pensó en tener listo a un sacerdote que lo ayudara a exorcizarla en caso de salirse la situación de sus manos.

El día esperado llegó sigiloso a su hogar, encontrándose con la misma situación que la vez anterior, preparó su té de hierbas, compresas calientes, novelas románticas y una buena dotación de pañuelos desechables para la chilladera inminente que no tardó en llegar. Se recostó con ella después de haberle dado _play_ al reproductor, al canto de un "_ya, ya_" con el fin de hacerla calmar, jamás entendería el porqué de la situación pero estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse.

El rubio empezaba a notar las diferentes reacciones de Kushina mes con mes, pero el llanto a moco tendido nunca paraba. Para él era impresionante los cambios en el cuerpo de una mujer y tener ahí, a viva carne con su propia dama era inigualable, a Minato comenzaba a gustarle el hecho de acurrucarla en su regazo dócilmente aunque fuera una vez por mes. No es que no le gustara la actitud salvaje e imparable de la pelirroja, pero sentir que podía darle amor lo hacía sentir como si pudiera protegerla.

Minato comenzaba a llevar la cuenta de los días para estar preparado y tener controlada la situación, sabía que Kushina no le diría que ella estaba profundamente agradecida con él. Por eso, se preocupó como colegiala el día en que el periodo de la chica no llegó. De verdad que no terminaba de entender el ciclo menstrual pero sabía que eso no podía ser, de ninguna manera, normal. Pensó que tal vez era un simple retraso o que incluso había comido algo en mal estado cuando su mujer empezó a vomitar descontrolada y, por qué no, a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Fue entonces que el rubio decidió llamar a alguien que lo ayudara. Kushina ya tenía varios días en ese estado, sospechaba que ella tampoco tenía idea ya que no lograba decirle nada, tan solo se quedaba pensativa, con su mirada brillante perdida en el aire; quizá contemplando una idea que sólo ella podía descifrar. Minato esperaba paciente la hora en que su mujer se decidiera a atender, la duda lo mataba, no quería que la chica se enfermara de algo completamente incomprensible para él.

Por eso, cuando Minato entró ese día a su casa y vio a Kushina sentada, totalmente calmada y con los ojos vivaces y llenos de alegría, fue que descansó. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y una mirada tímida fue a parar hacia la azulina de él, quien la abrazó con la dulzura que lo caracterizaba, apretando suavemente esos brazos fuertes de hombre en la sensible silueta femenina de ella.

La pelirroja alzó la mano para acariciar ese rostro varonil y se permitió percibir su fresco aroma, guardándolo en su memoria. El rubio se dejaba hacer, sintiendo la calma que emanaba en todo su ser, respiró tranquilo y pudo sentir un suspiro profundo que salió de ella.

− Estoy embarazada. – Soltó Kushina, Minato abrió los ojos y casi se da un golpe en la frente por jamás haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

Se recriminó totalmente el no haber puesto atención a ese ligero detalle y fue entonces que la verdad volvió a caer de golpe sobre él.

Kushina estaba embarazada.

La besó, la cargó, la abrazó e incluso se permitió llorar de la felicidad y fue entonces que pensó en ir armando su plan, Kushina no podría ponerse peor que durante el periodo…

¿O sí?

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Muy cortito (como siempre ¬_¬) pero espero que les haya gustado.

Felices Fiestas !


End file.
